This invention relates to means for securing printing plates to the plate cylinders of rotary printing presses. Such means are generally referred to as plate lockups. The invention, more specifically, is directed to the field where printing plates are held to their cylinders by magnetic force from permanent magnets and where the plates are accurately positioned on the cylinder thru use of register pins.